The 15
by Oncoming Stormwolf
Summary: 13 moons after the last hope, all the clans are at peace until Starclan delivers a prophecy so confusing that everyone thinks they are just worrying over nothing. Who are the mysterious 15? Join Acornkit and Dandelionkit on the long road to becoming Warriors. It's going to be a long ride! {Paused for awile SORRY!} If you want to join this story leave a comment with your OC details
1. Chapter 1

The 15

**AN: This is my first story please be kind and review J**

**(p.s. How many cats names have redlines under them on Microsoft word? Like all of them)**

**Alligiences:**

**THUNDERCLAN**:

**Leader:** Bramblestar: dark-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Lionblaze golden tabby tom

**Medicine cat**: Jayfeather: grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice: Hopepaw: White she-cat with grey paws and blue eyes

Warriors:

Brakenfur: golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltai; tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail: long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool: light brown tabby she-cat with amber-eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall: light brown tabby tm

Berrynose: cream coloured tom with very short tail

Hazeltail: small grey and white she-cat

Mousewhisker: grey and white tom

Poppyfrost: tortoiseshell she-cat

Foxleap: reddish tabby tom

Icecloud: white she cat Apprentice:Snowypaw

Rosepeatl dark cream she cat

Toadstep: black and white tom Apprentice: Creamypaw

Brairlight: dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe: very pale grey tom with black stripes Apprentice: Dewpaw

Blossomfall: tortoishell and white she cat

Ivypool: silver and white tabby she cat

Moledust: brown and cream tom

Cherrywing: ginger she cat

Dewdrop: grey tom with amber eyes

Snowcloud:white tom with amber eyes

Amberwind: very pale grey she cat with white patches and amber eys

Seedclaw: very pale ginger she cat

Lilynose:Dark tabby she cat with white patches

Libbystripe: grey tabby she cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Shinetail: Brown tabby tom

Roaringwind: ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Mintysplash: White she cat with ginger patches and green eyes

Whiteflame: white she cat with ginger flame mark on her forehead and ginger stripes

Apprentices:

Creamypaw: cream coloured she cat with long silky tail and purple eyes

Dewpaw: white she cat with blue spots and grey eyes

Snowypaw: white she cat with black paws and black tail tip and blue eyes

Queens

Daisy: long furred creamy brown she cat

Cinderheart: grey tabby she cat. Mother to Lionblazes kits (Acornkit: cream she cat with white paw and brown acorn marking and green eyes, Fluffkit: bluey cream tom with amber eyes and Moonkit grey tom with cream moon shape markings and yellow eyes).

Squirrelflight: ginger she cat with green eyes and one white paw. Mother to Bramblestar's kits (Badgerkit: black tom with white stripy face, Smokeykit: Dark grey tabby tom with black paws and red eyes, Reedkit: Creamy brown tom with brown spots, and Dandelionkit: very small white tom with black flower and seed pod markings).

Elders:

Greystripe: long haired grey tabby tom oldest cat in the clan

Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm: pale ginger she cat with green eyes

Millie: striped grey tabby she cat with blue eyes, former kittypet

Ravenpaw: black tom with white tail tip former loner

**SHADOWCLAN:**

**Leader:** Rowanstar: ginger tom

**Deputy:** Applefur: mottled brown she cat

**Medicine cat:** Littlecloud: old, very small brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Flowerpaw: tiny ginger she cat

Warriors:

Toadfoot: brown tabby tom

Oakfur: small brown tom

Crowfrost: black and white tom

Ratscar: brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird: pure white she cat

Apprentice: Dustypaw: brown tom

Tawnypelt: tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Olivenose: tortoiseshell she cat

Owlclaw: light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot: grey she cat with black feet

Scorchfur: dark grey tom

Kinkfur: tabby she cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail: black white and tortoiseshell she cat

Tigerheart: Dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Nightpaw: black tom with grey tail

Pinenose: black she cat

Ferretclaw: cream-and-grey tom

Starlingwing: ginger tom

Stoatfoot: skinny ginger tom

Weaselface: grey tabby tom

Shadowscar: massive black tom with ice blue eyes

Queens:

Dawnpelt: cream-furred she cat expecting Starlingwing's kits

Elders:

Smokefoot: black tom, blind in one eye retired early due to injuries

Snaketail: Dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

**RIVERCLAN:**

**Leader:** Reedstar: black tom

**Deputy:** Mossytail: brown and white she cat

Medicine cat: Mothwing: dappled golden she cat

Apprentice: Willowshine: grey tabby she cat

Warriors:

Greymist: pale grey tabby she cat

Mintfur: light grey tabby tom

Icewing: white she cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail: dark grey she cat

Heronflight: brown tom

Mallownose: light brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Splashpaw grey tom with black stripy tail

Pebblefoot: mottled grey tom

Robinwing: tortoiseshell and white tom

Grasspelt: light brown tom

Apprentice: Rainpaw: blue-grey she cat

Troutstream: pale grey tabby she cat

Hollowflight: dark brown tabby tom

Rushclaw: Light brown tabby tom

Copperflight: light brown tom

Dapplestream: tiny brown tabby she cat

Vineclaw: brown tom

Queens:

Petalfur: grey and white she cat, expecting Mallownose's kits

Duskfur: brown tabby she cat, mother of Mintfur's kits (Lakekit: white she cat, and Redkit: reddish ginger tom)

Elders:

Mosspelt: tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Dapplenose: mottled grey she cat

Pouncetail: ginger and white tom

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:** Ashstar: elderly grey she cat

**Deputy:** Whitetail: small white she cat

**Medicine cat:** Kestrelfight: mottled grey tom

Apprentice: Whisperpaw: very small black and ginger tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather: dark grey tom with blue eyes

Owlwhisker: light brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Ferretpaw: large brown tom

Gorsetail: very pale grey and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur: ginger tom with white paws

Harespring: brown and white tom

Leaftail: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Tawnypaw: ginger and grey she cat

Emberfoot: grey tom with two dark paws

Heathertail: light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker: light brown tabby she cat

Swallowtail: dark grey she cat

Crouchspring: black tom

Boulderfur: large pale grey tom

Whiskernose: light brown tom

Larkshine: grey she cat

Pinestorm: greenish brown tom

Tinytuft: very small tortoiseshell she cat

Queens:

Sunstrike: tortoiseshell she cat with large white mark on her forehead, mother to Harespring's kits (Rabbitkit: small brown tom, Thrushkit: grey tabby she cat with white paws and Eaglekit: grey tufted tom with black ears)

Furzepelt: grey and white she cat expecting Boulderfur's kits

Elders:

Webfoot: dark grey tabby tom

**Cats outside the clans:**

Smokey: muscular grey and white tom who lives in a barn at the horse place

Floss: small grey and white she-cat who lives in a barn at the horse place

Breezepelt: black tom with amber eyes, a rouge, formerly of Windclan, living on the edge of the territories

Nightcloud: black she cat, a rouge, formerly of Windclan, living on the edge of the territories with Breezepelt.

Pyro: rouge dark ginger she cat with amber eyes

Dark: Rouge dark grey tom with black paws

* * *

**PROLOUGE:**

Pale moonlight gripped the warm Greenleaf night and a pair of green eyes watched as three other cats approached the meeting place they had chosen.

The first cat was a blue grey she cat with glittering blue eyes.

The second was a brown tom, who waited impatiently for his former friend to show.

The last was a large white tom with black paws. He waited with a slight sneer on his face.

He blinked. It was time.

As he emerged from the shrub he was hiding in as they all turned, and faced his glowing ginger pelt.

"Why, have you summoned us Firestar? Has something happened?" asked the she-cat.

"Yes, I'm afraid Mistystar." Firestar replied. "Something is very wrong."

"What? Firestar you better be sure about this!" meowed the black and white tom.

"Of course I'm sure Blackstar! It's as plain as the whiskers on your face." Blackstar took as step back as Firestar continued to speak. "I only wish we all could have lived through what is yet to come. Or at least be able to help them interpret this."

"It's the Warning of the 15 isn't it?" meowed the last cat to speak.

"Yes Onestar. The time has come for us to reveal it to the clans!"

"Is that wise?" meowed Blackstar. "I mean it doesn't sound as if it concerns all of the clans." He broke of as Mistystar spoke.

"It's very confusing- the prophecy I mean, but it will affect all of the clans by the time it has finished."

"There will be fifteen cats. Each with small skills that will eventually divide some cats in the greatest time of need. Times are changing. The remainders of the Darkness are plotting and will have a few new members by the time this is finished. Out of the rubble a new clan will emerge and it will shake the ground to its core." Firestar meowed.

"It's a massive prophecy!" meowed Onestar. "No medicine cat will be able to make neither heads nor tails of it!"

"Exactly. We will explain it gradually."

"Are you positive?" asked Mistystar.

"Yes. It has begun!"

* * *

**Yay Prologue is done! Please review and comment. Also if you have and OC and would like to be in this eventually please let me know. Phew next update soon hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Any text in italics is thoughts by that character.**

**Ooops forgot to do disclaimer last chapter:**

**Me no own any cats you recognise. They belong to Erin Hunter.**

**Chapter 1 **

In which there is a ceremony and a whole lotta explaining!

**ACORNKIT'S POV**

Acornkit blinked and wiggled her haunches in excitement. Her big sisters; Dewpaw, Snowypaw and Creamypaw had promised to demonstrate their battle training after they had finished their hunting patrol. She pricked her ears as her littermates came up to her.

"Where are they?" asked Moonkit.

"Don't know," replied Acornkit.

"I'm bored," squeaked Fluffkit.

Acornkit looked up as the newest warriors-(Dovewing and Bumblestripes kits) approached them.

"Hey kits! What are you doing over there?" asked Mintysplash.

"Nothing! I'm bored," wailed Fluffkit.

"Why don't you play with Squirrelflight's kits then?" asked Roaringwind.

"NO!" Growled Acornkit. "_They _are becoming apprentices today so Smokeykit claimed they were better than us!"

"Really?" asked Whiteflame. "Did they all agree with that?"

"Well…Badgerkit and Reedkit agreed but Dandelionkit is still too sick to come out of Jayfeather's den!" meowed Moonkit.

It was very unfortunate. Soon after Squirrelflight had had her kits, she and the smallest one had caught whitecough. Jayfeather suspected it was because it had been immensely cold around the time he was born. Unfortunately for Dandelionkit his cough had developed into Greencough whilst Squirrelflight had recovered. He still had a small cough and because of that his apprenticeship was being delayed.

Many things had changed in thunderclan since the great battle 13 moons ago. For a start Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt and Millie had gone to live in the elders den. Ravenpaw had re-joined the clan after following them to the lake after Barley had passed on and recided in the elder's den as well. Purdy had passed on peacefully to Starclan a few moons ago. Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw were now warriors- Cherrywing, Moledust, Lilynose, Seedclaw, Amberwind, Dewdrop and Snowcloud. Other warriors included Thornclaw and Blossomfall's kits: Libbystripe and Shinetail (who died the next day in a battle with rouges) as well as Roaringwind, Whiteflame, and Mintysplash. Cinderheart and Lionblaze's first litter; Snowypaw, Dewpaw and Creamypaw were the current apprentices as well as Birchfall and Whitewing's kits- Applepaw and Hopepaw (medicine cat apprentice). Ivypool and Foxleap were mates, with Ivypool expected to move into the nursery soon. Lionblaze was the deputy- as Squirrelflight decided to give up the roll when she was nursing kits. Basically Thunderclan was thriving.

* * *

"Can all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Came the familiar meow from Bramblestar.

Acornkit peered out of the brambles surrounding the nursery. Smokeykit, Badgerkit and Reedkit were sat in front of the highledge, pelts gleaming and eyes glittering excitedly. Poor Dandelionkit was peering out sadly from the inside of Jayfeather's den. Acornkit felt a bit sad for him; he would probably have to wait another half-moon to join in with her and her littermate's ceremony.

"What's happening?" asked Fluffkit, his blue grey pelt wiggling from side to side.

"It's our denmates ceremony," whispered Moonkit, his grey and cream tail flicking excitedly.

"Shh!" meowed their mother Cinderheart looking crossly at them.

"Sorry!" mewed Moonkit.

"We are gathered here today to perform one of my favourite duties as leader. My kits are 6 moons old and it is time for them to become apprentices!" meowed Bramblestar.

Acornkit briefly wondered who their mentors would be, and then dismissed it.

'_Bramblestar will choose whoever he thinks is best' _she thought. She looked up as he started.

"Until he earns his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Reedpaw!"

The newly named Reedpaw looked as if he would burst with excitement- his creamy body was puffed up with pride to accentuate his brown spots.

"Dovewing, you are without an apprentice now that Snowcloud is a warrior. I hope you can pass on all your skills to this new apprentice."

Dovewing stepped up to touch noses with her new apprentice as Bramblestar turned to Smokeykit- his eyes filled with fatherly pride.

Of all the kits, Acornkit disliked Smokeykit the most. He was the violent one who would "accidently" hurt the others. Combined with his boastful attitude he was the one responsible for injuring Acornkit's paw and Moonkit's shoulder.

Acornkit put aside her dislike for the soon-to-be apprentice and listened to the ceremony.

"Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Smokeypaw! Hazeltail, you are yet to have an apprentice. I hope you can pass on all of your skills to this apprentice!"

Smokeypaw stretched out to touch noses with his new mentor.

"Lastly. Until this cat has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Badgerpaw!"

Badgerpaw froze, his little striped head looking exactly like a badger as he waited for Bramblestar to announce his mentor.

"Roaringwind, you are yet to have an apprentice. As you were my apprentice I expect you to pass on all your skills to this apprentice!"

Roaringwind meowed quiet words of comfort to the shy apprentice as they touched noses. Acornkit couldn't help but admire him, that was what she wanted to be like one day!

The clan chanted the names of the new apprentices.

"Reedpaw! Smokeypaw! Badgerpaw!"

After the ceremony Acornkit rolled her eyes. Smokeypaw would be even more obnoxious then usual, but at least she wouldn't have to share a den with him for another half-moon. She pitied her sisters. Speaking of them she couldn't see her sisters anywhere. Instead she spotted their mentors Toadstep, Icecloud and Bumblestripe. Acornkit crept closer so she could listen to what they were saying.

"I'm really impressed with how Snowypaw's training is coming along," Icecloud was saying.

"Same with Creamypaw," meowed Toadstep.

"Let's see how much prey they will bring back for the fresh kill pile. I think we will need to speak to Bramblestar about their final assessments." Meowed Bumblestripe.

"Mouse Dung!" whispered Acornkit as she crawled back to where her littermates were.

"Our sisters are busy with a solo hunting mission by the sound of things." Meowed Acornkit.

"Aww…" mewed Fluffkit in disappointment. "I wanted to…. wanted to…" he broke off as he yawned.

"Did you just yawn?" asked Acornkit, even though it was fairly obvious he did.

"Sorry Acornkit. We're sleepy," meowed Moonkit as he licked Acornkit affectionately. "I'm going for a nap in the nursery."

"Me too," mewed Fluffkit. "You coming?"

"No," meowed Acornkit sadly. "Bye."

"Bye," they meowed.

'_What am I going to do now?"_ thought Acornkit. _"Badgerpaw, Reedpaw and Smokeypaw are apprentices now so they will be exploring the territories. The only other kit is Dandelionkit. I know! I'll pay him a visit because he looked miserable before."_

In truth she felt immensely sorry for him as all his brothers were getting attention and not one cat had gone to speak to him.

* * *

She leaped over to the medicine cats den and narrowly avoided hitting Briarlight who was walking out on all four legs. Yep, four.

It was a miracle. Nearly two moons ago Briarlight had been taken by two-legs, while she had been sunning herself by the lake. She had been returned the next day claiming the two-legs had fixed her back. Millie and Graystripe had been overjoyed but Jayfeather had looked secretly sad. Although she wouldn't dare say it out loud, Acornkit suspected that Jayfeather was quite fond of Briarlight and would miss having her around, now she would be a warrior again. But no! They were still close and, due to the recent announcement from Bramblestar they were closer than ever.

Yes! The announcement had been a change to the warrior code made by the leaders – Ashstar, Reedstar, Rowanstar and Bramblestar. They had agreed to change the medicine cat code, exactly one year after the great battle. The new code stated that medicine cats could take a mate if they wished but a she-cat must have a fully trained apprentice to do so. Some cats were outraged but many saw it as fair as less cats would be breaking the code now.

Acornkit rolled her eyes (again). Great Starclan! The way they were mooning after each other, she wouldn't be surprised if Briarlight was expecting kits soon.

* * *

Snapping out of her reverie she spotted Dandelionkit poking his muzzle out of his nest. His white head was weird as it had a little black flower shaped mark and all over his body he had little seed pod markings.

Acornkit approached his nest and meowed a greeting "Hey."

Dandelionkit flicked his ear, acknowledging that he had heard and then replied. "Hi."

Acornkit felt awkward as he turned to face her. She could almost feel pure misery coming of him in waves. She froze as he spoke full of bitterness.

"Why are you visiting ME? Shouldn't you go congratulate my littermates?" he spat out.

"Why would I want to go visit them? They aren't here anyway. They've gone to explore the territory."

"Oh," mewed Dandelionkit and broke of as a small coughing fit over took him. "Why are you here then?"

"Why, not? I felt sorry for you, and wanted to know if you would like to play moss-ball. How's your cough going?"

"Fine. Jayfeather said I was well enough to go back to the nursery but..." he paused as tears welled up in his eyes and he stood up. Acornkit took a step back as she realised how small he was compared with her. Dandelionkit continued.

"Squirrelflight said she was moving back to the warriors den because "all" of her kits are apprentices now. I knew she hated me because I was always injured, but now I will be alone. Let's play so I can take my mind off this."

Acornkit could barely believe that Squirrelflight could be so heartless, but then she remembered hearing how she didn't nurse her adopted kits; Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Feeling immense pity she meowed.

"Okay let's play! Oh and Dandelionkit."

"What?"

"You won't be alone. You can share my nest! I'm sure Cinderheart won't mind as you aren't too big."

"What really?" he meowed.

"Sure! You are super nice and fun. Come on lets ask!" she meowed spotting her mother's grey pelt. "She's just over there!"

"Okay! Thanks Acornkit!"

"No problem!"

* * *

The two kits bounded over to Cinderheart.

"Hi, Cinderheart," mewed Dandelionkit awkwardly. His confidence seemed to disappear whenever he had to speak to any warrior (or queen).

"Hey kits. What does this mischievous duo want?"

"Well umm Cinderheart would it be ok for Dandelionkit to sleep with us?"

"Oh? Is he all better now?" Cinderheart's eyes were wide with concern.

"Jayfeather and Hopepaw say that I'm well enough to sleep in the nursery now but… Squirrelflight is moving out and Ivypool is moving in and I just don't want to be alone!" Dandelionkit mewed quicky eyes getting teary (again).

"Oh. Is that why you volunteered to let him sleep with us Acornkit?"

Acornkit nodded.

"Sure you can poor scrap! I still can't believe Squirrelflight is moving out!"

"That makes two of us!" Acornkit muttered as Dandelionkit perked up.

"Really? Thankyou so much Cinderheart! Squirrelflight hates me so you will be like my second mother! Yay! I'll go and fetch you some fresh kill!"

Cinderheart purred in amusement and turned to Acornkit.

"You have a good friend there Acornkit. Make sure you play together before Sundown!"

"Sure!" she replied as Dandelionkit came back with a mouse.

He placed it in front of Cinderheart and then shot off like a rabbit calling out "Race you!" to Acornkit.

"Oh it is so on!" meowed Acornkit chasing after him.

**Phew Chapter 1 is done! P.S. I am not writing Squirrelflight as evil she is just being influenced by something else…. Next update soon!**

**Also if i did an animation for my story when its done would anyone bother to watch it? Reviews and Faves are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**IN which there is a discovery and one of the fifteen is revealed.**

**Be prepared for slight violence.**

**ACORNKIT'S POV**

Later that day Fluffkit and Moonkit woke from their naps and joined in the game that Acornkit and Dandelionkit were playing. They got Libbystripe to hide a mouse somewhere around the camp and then they would see who could find it first. They were charging around the camp quickly calling out to each other.

"Come, _on _Fluffkit!"

"Where'd it go Moonkit?"

Then there was Acornkit and Dandelionkit who were using nicknames and working together.

"Let's go Acorn!"

"Dandelion's a slow slug!"

The bundle of kits were rolling around and play fighting when the new apprentices came into the camp with their mentors. All the kits froze at the sight of their former den-mates as Squirrelflight came up to her kits. She moved slightly slower since the battle with the rouges as she had injured her front paws. Acornkit pressed her pelt close to Dandelionkit in support, as he trembled slightly.

"How was the patrol? Did you see anything new?" asked Squirrelflight.

"It was amazing! Mewed Badgerpaw.

"_I_ saw the Shadow clan border,' meowed Smokeypaw. "Those mange-pelts had better stay on their side of the border now I've learnt some moves…" he trailed off as he spotted Dandelionkit. "WHAT are _YOU _doing out here?" he meowed nastily.

"Yes. What are you doing out here?" asked Squirrelflight, her face turning from joy to like she had stepped in fox-dung.

"Uh…j..Jayfeather s-said," Dandelionkit stammered.

Acornkit had never seen him so scared so she meowed. "Jayfeather said he was well enough to go back to the nursery and to play outside."

Smokeypaw turned quickly to her. "I didn't ask you to answer for him!"

Reedpaw and Badgerpaw were looking uneasy. "I'll go and fetch Bramblestar and quickly!" meowed Reedpaw.

"Okay, but hurry!" meowed Badgerpaw.

Smokeypaw started to pace around. "So. You're not sick then? Prove IT!" he stopped pacing. "Face me!"

"You can't do that! He's just a kit!" mewed Moonkit wide-eyed.

"Yeah, and so are you, so unless you want me to scratch you as well, YOU WILL SHUT UP!"

Acornkit had never seen any-cat this mad before. Smokeypaw's fur was fluffed up and his red eyes were glinting angrily. She gasped as he lashed out a paw and hit Dandelionkit in the face. He mewed in pain- he was tiny compared with Smokeypaw.

"Oh come on you mouse!" growled Smokeypaw. "I didn't even use my claws…" His long claws flashed out "Like this!"

"_Great Starclan! He's going to kill Dandelionkit!"_

With a flash of light Acornkit lost her vision. A mysterious voice started to echo in her mind.

"_Dandelion's gentle breeze will sweep away the deadly smoke threatening to conquer the forest. It is time young one for you to gather the twelve of the fifteen and stop the three evil ones threatening to destroy the clans soon. We grant you your power now: small visions of the future when they are most needed. Now young one awake and save your friend!"_

At Dandelions yowl of pain she snapped her eyes open and yowled "STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" she grimaced as she regained her vision and saw that Dandelionkit's shoulder had been sliced and his ears. She also noticed that Squirrelflight hadn't even made a move to stop the fight and was just standing there with a dazed look on her face. With a screech she leapt in to in and threw herself in front of the enraged 'paw.

With a flash of light it seemed like she was looking through someone else's eyes. She quickly dodged the inexperienced blows thrown by the young apprentice. She threw out a sheathed paw. It was just enough to deflect Smokeypaw's blows. Although it was helping it didn't stop her from receiving a slash on the ear and one claw to the tail.

"STOP!" roared Bramblestar. "Squirrelflight why didn't you stop this?"

With a blink it appeared she was waking out of a trance and then started to speak, "I shouldn't have to. My kit was proving a point!"

"What about these two injured kits?"

"I don't see what it matters Bramblestar."

"How can me and Dandelionkit not matter? I mean he's your son!" Acornkit meowed ignoring the blood coming out of her shoulder and Dandelionkit's muzzle. After she finished speaking she immediately started to regret what she had said as Smokeykit got an evil glint in his eyes and started to laugh.

"Ha, ha ha. No he's not!"

"What?" gasped the trio consisting of Moonkit, Fluffkit and Acornkit.

" ?" meowed Dandelionkit more scare than ever. "Bramblestar is this true?"

Bramblestar sighed. "Yes. But Squirrelflight, we agreed not to tell them until they were all apprentices!"

"I just told my kits the truth!"

"For once!" muttered Acornkit to Fluffkit.

"I know you did Squirrelflight. But sometimes the truth hurts."

"So…..your not my mother?" asked Dandelionkit, who obviously was in shock. By now a sizeable number of cats had gathered around and were all muttering aloud.

"I knew she should of told him," muttered Blossomfall

"Yeah! Especially after the whole Leafpool thing!" growled Thornclaw.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" meowed an angry Leafpool.

Suddenly the other apprentices arrived, jaws laden with prey. Creamypaw and Dewpaw grabbed a squirrel each and took them to the elders.

Snowypaw came up to Acornkit and asked "what's happening?"

"Dandelionkit's found out he's adopted!" whispered Acornkit.

"Really?"

"Yes! Didn't you know?"

"Nope, none of us did!"

"He's going to need some thyme for shock isn't he Jayfeather?" asked Hopepaw.

"Maybe." Growled the grumpy medicine cat. "let's see how he can handle this first."

Meanwhile Dandelionkit was questioning Squirrelflight.

"No. I'm not your mother," meowed Squirrelflight.

"Who are my parents then?" mewed Dandelionkit desperately trying to scan the crowd hoping one would come forward.

"I don't know. We found you outside the camp."

Acornkit could of sworn she heard Jayfeather mutter 'I know who they are."

"Oh." Said Dandelionkit. Suddenly he turned and started yowling loudly at Squirrelflight.

"NOW I KNOW WHY YOU HATED ME! I thought it was weird, but now I understand. That's why I got the smallest prey. Why you never visited me! You weakened ME and Wanted ME TO DIE!"

"I'll fetch the poppy seeds," meowed Hopepaw.

"Dandelionkit…." Started Squirrelflight.

"NO!" he screeched and turned to Smokeypaw who was smirking. "YOU ARE NO BETTER YOU PIECE OF FOX-DUNG. ALWAYS TAUNTING ME! WELL NO-MORE! You attacked me and Acornkit. You are my enemy and you were NEVER my brother!" he paused for breath and yelled at Squirrelflight. "I HATE YOU! Bramblestar might have been my father but you were never my mother!"

With that said Dandelionkit turned tail and ran out of camp.

"Wait!" yelled Acornkit and pelted after him.

**Oh poor Dandelionkit…. I bet no-one can guess who his parents actually are!**

**AN:/ as this is my first attempt at writing a story updates will probably be about a week between updates. I update on deviantart first though (Acornflash) and fanfiction second (Oncoming Stormwolf):**

**IN ANSWER TO SQUIRRELKIT AND LEAFKIT's question:**

**1. Lionblaze is the deputy as Squirrelflight decided to retire from the roll as soon as she was expecting kits. She was injured in a battle and can't use her front paws properly (sorry should of mentioned that).**

**2. Ravenpaw is in the clan because Barley died so he tried to catch up with his old clan-mates as he was lonely being by himself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: "she doesn't own warriors I DO!" – random weird cat.**

**In which we find out who Dandelionkit's parents are:**

* * *

DANDELIONKIT'S POV:

He pelted along the unfamiliar path, unable to take in the surroundings of Thunderclan territory. He dove into a bush as Berrynose, Poppyfrost and Dewdrop passed him. As he waited for his clan-mates to pass he had a terrible thought. His clan-mates! What if they weren't his clan-mates? He might be Shadowclan or Windclan for all he knew! Then a thought struck him. What if he was half-clan?

"_Oh Starclan please no!"_ he thought.

If he was half-clan his life would be considered over. No-one would trust him! It would be like Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze all over again.

He bit back a sob as he rolled in a clump of ferns to hide his scent, not looking at the pair of eyes that were watching him. He got up and quickly pelted through the trees, only stopping when he reached a vast expanse of water.

"Wow,' he whispered. "_This must be the lake!"_ he thought.

He could see why all the senior warriors were glad for its existence. As he gazed across the water he sank his tiny claws into the sand. He felt rejected, confused and above all, he felt angry at himself for not being able to defend himself properly from Smokeypaw.

His ears flicked up as he heard faint, unsure pawsteps approaching him. He started to speak.

"You are my littermate now. So are Moonkit and Fluffkit." He ignored the gasp coming from Acornkit in surprise: she hadn't revealed who she was. He continued.

"Cinderheart is my mother. Lionblaze is my father as far as I'm concerned."

"How did you know…" meowed Acornkit.

"Know you were there?" He finished for her. "_Oh this is going to sound crazy! She probably won't believe it and will laugh_!"

He swallowed and said. "It's a skill I have. I've had it since I was born. I know where anyone is if I focus. As soon as I heard your paw steps I focused and I just knew."

"Wow," she whispered and as he turned at her and her eyes shone will other onderstanding.

"I must tell you something," she whispered. "I received a prophecy from Starclan saying; "_Dandelion's gentle breeze will sweep away the deadly smoke threatening to conquer the forest. It is time, young one for you to gather the twelve of the fifteen and stop the three evil ones threatening to destroy the clans soon.' _I think you may be part of it, with your power."

"What? Maybe…" he trailed off. "Wait, why were you told this?"

"Well because, I was granted a power too."

**ACORNKIT'S POV:**

Dandelionkit looked at her more intensely "Really? What's your power than?"

Acornkit blinked. "I can see the future in small flashes of light."

"What have you seen?"

"Uh…" Acornkit's ear-tips burned. "Well I kind of haven't seen anything yet as I only just received my power. Today in fact."

"Huh. I wonder what my parents would think of me." Dandelionkit mewed. "Who do you reckon they are?"

"No-idea. I think Jayfeather knows though."

"Seriously? That grumpy tom! He only knows about herbs and stuff and uh other stuff!"

"Other stuff?" Acornkit questioned. "Really?"

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean!" he said laughing.

"ACORNKIT! DANDELIONKIT! WHERE ARE YOU?" yowled Lionblaze.

"Mouse dung! cursed, Acornkit. "When we get back to camp we are going to jump Jayfeather, and squeeze this info out of him."

Dandelionkit giggled. "I can't wait to see that!"

"Yeah! Imagine his face!" Acornkit puffed up her cheeks and started to pretend to be crushed on the ground.

"Oh there you are naughty kits! Cinderheart has been panicking!" yowled Lionblaze as he came into view with Creamypaw and Whiteflame.

"Come on kits!" meowed Whiteflame.

Acornkit tried to stand and then she remembered the injurie that Smokeypaw had given her and fell back on the sand.

"Oh are you both hurt?" asked Whiteflame. "Come on I'll carry you, Dandelionkit and Lionblaze will carry you, Acornkit."

Acornkit closed her eyes as Lionblaze picked her up by the scruff.

* * *

She blinked open her eyes suddenly as she felt oak leaves and cobwebs being put on her ear and tail. She looked up to see Jayfeather applying it carefully, trying not to hurt her. She looked over at Dandelionkit's neat and saw that he had cob-webs on his ears and shoulder. Hopepaw wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Jayfeather," she croaked. "We need to talk to you."

"What about?" he asked grumpily turning his blind eyes toward her.

"Do you know who Dandelionkit's parents are?"

She could almost feel Jayfeather hesitate.

"Well?" she asked as Dandelionkit sat up to face Jayfeather.

"I do know who your parents are," Jayfeather meowed and then sighed. "I've always known, but be-warned you are not going to like it."

"How did you find out?" meowed Acornkit trying to find the answer.

"Well I searched through your memories when you arrived" meowed Jayfeather. "I was curious as no-one had any clue."

"Are you my father?" asked Dandelionkit warily.

"What!" meowed Jayfeather quickly. "N-no! It was still against the warrior code back then so why would I take a mate or even consider having kits back then!"

"_Yeah and as soon as the code was changed you appeared to leap for the chance!"_ thought Acornkit as Jayfeather continued to speak.

"Your mother is a rouge. Your father is a warrior."

"Yeah and who is my father then?" asked Dandelionkit curiously.

"Great Starclan you are going to regret hearing this!" he paused. "You are my half-brother. Crowfeather is your father. Nightcloud is your mother and Breezepelt is your brother."

"What?" gasped Dandelionkit.

DANDELIONKIT'S POV

"_I'm not Thunderclan? I'm Windclan? But that can't be right! I don't feel any attachment to the hills in Windclan or that stupid barren land! Jayfeather must be wrong!"_ but as he looked at Jayfeather's blind eyes he knew in his heart it was true.

"You, Dandelionkit were born soon after Breezepelt was exiled from Windclan for working with the dark-forest. Nightcloud went with him because she didn't want him to be alone."

"I'm Windclan?"

**YAY CLIFFY! WELL SORTA**

**OH STARCLAN… my head hurts. I just read "Starkit's Prophecy". Maybe you've heard of it? If you haven't read it and you want to, make sure you have headache pills handy somewhere. OK. Did anyone see that coming for Dandelionkit's parents? Heh, heh, heh. They were originally Briarlight and Jayfeather but this fitted better in with the plot to make it more exciting. **

**Oh I was given 2 reviews asking me to put their characters in :**

**LunarxBlazing:**

**Lunarstreak will show up soon! When they go to the gathering she will be there and meet Blazingpaw from Thunderclan whose mentor shall be Brakenfur (if that's ok)!**

**Guest09: Stonefrost and Briarmask sound great! If you don't mind they can be Windclan warriors? They can also show up at the gathering!**

**If you have any ideas for this please PM me or write a review. I would really appreciate some help right now! Thankyou! ~ Oncoming Stormwolf & Acornflash**


End file.
